impromptu
by misorai
Summary: Fang menaruh kotak kecil yang telah ia bungkus dengan kertas berwarna biru tua. Mungkin ada perasaan iri di hatinya. Tidak ada kata terlambat, bukan? / canon-based / trigger warning / Happy birthday, Kaizo (or not)


BoBoiBoy/BoBoiBoy Galaxy © Animonsta Studio

Trigger warning...mungkin?

* * *

 **impromptu**  
 _by_ misorai

Tidak perlu menjadi ahli membaca orang pun, semua orang yang melihat Fang akan tahu dia merasa ketakutan dan gugup. "Abang," panggilnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Kaizo. Dingin, tentu saja.

Fang memantapkan suaranya. "Aku menunggu."

"Sudah kubilang, pergilah. Aku banyak urusan." Kaizo melambaikan tangannya dengan kesal tanpa sekali pun menatap sang lans koperal. "Dan sudah kubilang, kiya berada di markas TAPOPS. Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan _itu_ ," tambahnya dengan nada jijik. Ia menjauh, tidak pula menengok kebelakang.

"Maaf," ucap Fang lirih. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun."

Hari itu, Kaizo menjadi 18 tahun. Fang 9 tahun.

.

.

Kaizo sedang asik membaca berkas-berkas berisi detailan misinya esok hari sembari menyesap kopi hitam pekat ketika Fang memasuki ruangan.

"Saya akan membersihkan ruangan ini," umum Fang yang membawa sapu di tangan kanan dan gagang pel di tangan kiri, menaruhnya di sebelah pintu dan cepat-cepat mengambil ember berisi air.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menyuruhmu membersihkan kapal angkasa ini." Pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya, Kapten, saya hanya ingin membersihkannya. Sebenarnya, saya lah yang selalu membersihkannya semenjak Kapten mendapatkan kapal ini. Tidak ada yang membersihkan kapal ini selama saya menjalani misi berbulan-bulan di Bumi, jadi saya pikir-" Fang berhenti berbicara. Selama ia menjalani misi di Bumi, Fang menjadi semakin banyak bicara, seingatnya ia tidak pernah berbicara terlalu banyak sebelumnya-apalagi ketika berbicara dengan Kaizo. Takut-takut, ia mengintip reaksi Kaizo, dan menghembuskan napas lega karena tidak melihat ekspresi terganggu atau kesal. Fang bergerak, berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara, dan mulai menyapu seluruh ruangan kecil yang hanya berisikan satu kursi dan satu meja. Fang tidak tahu fungsi ruangan ini, namun Kaizo selalu menggunakan ruangan ini ketika membaca rincian misi.

Setelah selesai menyapu dan mengepel, Fang menaruh ember, sapu, dan alat pel di luar ruangan. Ia memukul dadanya dan berbisik 'jangan takut' dan menghadap Kaizo.

"Kapten, maafkan saya mengganggu," suaranya bagaikan tokoh _non-player character_ yang telah diprogram untuk mengucapkan kalimay tertentu, "saya izin bertanya, apakah saya boleh membersihkan kamar Kapten juga?"

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, setetes keringet meluncur dari pelipisnya. Fang mempersiapkan hati untuk mendapat bentakan atau hunusan pedang. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah:

"Asal kau cepat pergi. Jangan menggangguku lagi."

Sakit. Namun Fang membungkuk tanda mengerti dan cepat-cepat pergi.

Tidak lama, Fang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kaizo. 'Asal kau cepat pergi' cukup untuk menjadi izin memasuki kamarnya, kan? Fang membuka pintunya. Inilah pertama kali Fang memasuki kamar sang kapten di kapal angkasa. Fang menyangka ia akan melihat sebuah kamar berantakan dengan tumpukan berkas di sana sini dan kasur yang tidak pernah dibersihkan; atau mungkin kamar sangat rapi dengan berkas penting disusun berurutan berdasarkan tanggal dengan nota warna-warni, lantai tanpa debu, dan pewangi ruangan di atas dinding.

Namun yang Fang lihat adalah ruangan kosong dengan kasur seadanya di pinggir ruangan, beberapa berkas dokumen tertumpuk di hadapan kasur, dan sebuah kardus kecil berisi sampah tidak terlalu banyak isinya-tidak rapi namun juga tidak berantakan, dan tidak sebanyak yang Fang bayangkan. Ini merupakan informasi baru untuk Fang: Kaizo tidak berantakan, namun tidak bisa pula dikatakan rapi. Mungkin secara alamiah Kaizo adalah orang yang rapi, namun kesibukan menghalanginya?

Fang menampar pipinya pelan. "Sekarang bukan saatnya tenggelam dalam pikiran." Dan memulai pekerjaannya dengan merapikan berkas-berkas tersebut di atas kasur agar tidak menghalangi sapuannya.

Kalau pikirannya dilanjut ... Fang yakin ia hanya akan merasa sedih atas tidak harmonisnya hubungan antara Fang dan kapten-padahal-abangnya (atau abang-berasa-kapten?). Fang bahkan tidak tahu apakah Kaizo orang yang rapi atau tidak.

Fang memiliki semua kunci ruangan di kapal ini, namun ia memang tidak pernah memasuki kamar Kaizo karena takut, namun hari ini ia memaksakan diri untuk masuk karena, untuk pertama kali sepanjang ingatan Fang, Fang ingin memberikan hadiah ulang tahun.

Masih ada dua hari sampai menuju 4 November, namun Kaizo ada misi sejak dini hari dan kira-kira berakhir seminggu lagi.

Fang menaruh kotak kecil yang telah ia bungkus dengan kertas berwarna biru tua. Fang sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang Kaizo inginkan untuk ulang tahunnya, tidak tahu warna kesukaannya untuk bungkus kado, tidak tahu apa adat planetnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun.

Tidak tahu pula kenapa Fang begitu bersusah payah membebani diri untuk memberikan hadiah kepada orang yang kemungkinan besar akan membuang kadonya ke tempat sampah.

Mungkin ada perasaan iri di hatinya, melihat hubungan saling menyayangi selana ia di Bumi. Melihat Yaya yang begitu bersemangat memanggang kue untuk adiknya yang berulang tahun, melihat Boboiboy yang letih namun tetap membantu Tok Aba di kedai untuk meringankan beban, melihat Ying dan neneknya mengobrol di teras dan saling bercerita, melihat mata ayah Gopal yang berbinar ketika memakan masakan Gopal yang ternyata sangat lezat.

Tidak ada kata terlambat, bukan? Tidak salah kalau Fang ingin mencoba mengambil kepingan hubungan Fang dengan Kaizo yang terpecah dan menyusunnya kembali?

"Ah, aku harus segera ke ruangan berikutnya." Fang mengambil sapu dan alat pelnya, meninggalkan ruangan kelam tersebut yang tidak pernah Fang injak lagi lantainya hingga bertahun-tahun.

Saat itu, Kaizo akan berumur 20 tahun. Fang 11 tahun.

.

.

"Fang."

"Ya, Kapten."

"Aku harus segera menemui Kokoci dan petinggi Tempur-A." Kaizo mengancingkan baju tempurnya, dan melanjutkan perkataannya dalam satu napas, "Kau sudah dengar mengenai beberapa kapal angkasa yang berhasil diselamatkan dari kehancuran stasiun 01? Salah satunya adalah kapal kita dan aku ingin kau lihat keadaannya selama aku menemui Kokoci."

"Baik, Kapten."

"Pastikan tidak ada hal penting yang hilang. Periksa setiap jengkal dalam maupun luar kapal. Masih ada kuncinya?"

"Ada, Kapten, saya akan mengambilnya segera."

"Bagus. Aku tidak akan lama dengan Kokoci. Akan kuusahakan bergabung di kapal dalam waktu setengah jam. Kalau ada hal penting yang hilang, segera hubungi dan aku akan ke sana dalam waktu sepuluh detik. Cepat pergi."

"Baik, Kapten." Fang membungkuk kecil dan berlari secepatnya. Mengabaikan panggilan Boboiboy dan yang lain di kantin, Fang tergesa-gesa untuk melihat keadaan kapalnya. Mungkin kapalnya memang tidak pernah jatuh ke tangan musuh, namun siapa yang tahu?

Setelah melewati berbagai macam prosedur untuk memastikan bahwa Kaizo benar-benar memberi izin kepada Fang, Fang memasuki kapalnya. Tidak ada waktu nostalgia-dan karena memang tidak ada hal yang bisa dinostalgiakan-Fang segera memasuki ruang kendali. Tangannya dengan lincah menekan berbagai macam tombol, layar di hadapannya menunjukkan berbagai macam _file_ dan _folder_. Segera ia melihat ' _last view_ ', mengucapkan, "ah," tanda lega melihat semuanya terakhir dilihat dua bulan yang lalu-tidak ada orang yang tidak diinginkan melihatnya.

Setelahnya ia bergegas memasuki gudang, lagi-lagi menghembuskan napas melihat tidak ada hal penting yang hilang. Ada yang terbakar dan robek, namun itu terjadu secara alami, bukan karena ada orang yang sengaja melakukannya.

Dokumen dan berkas paling penti.g hanya tersedia di komputer ruang kendali dan gudang, sehingga Fang lebih santai pada pemeriksaan ruangan-ruangan berikutnya.

Fang berhenti di depan kamar Kaizo.

Tiga tahun yang lalu adalah terakhir kali Fang membuka pintu ini. Kaizo sudah memberinya izin untuk memeriksa setiap jengkal, artinya ia memberi izin kepada Fang untuk memasuki ruangannya, bukan?

Ruangannya masih sama seperti ingatan Fang. Ruangan kecil, berkas dokumen, dan kardus kecil. Berantakan, Fang yakin karena benturan keras ketika stasiun 01 TAPOPS hancur. Ia memasuki ruangan untuk memeriksa berkas tersebut, merasakan kakinya menendang sesuatu namun tidak ia pedulikan. Setelah mengambil semua berkas yang berserakan, Fang menyusunnya berdasarkan tanggal dan melihat tidak ada yang hilang maupun rusak berat. Fang menaruhnya kembali ke tempat semula-ujung ruangan di depan kasur.

Ia baru teringat bahwa hari ini tanggal 4 November.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, Fang menaruh hadiah kecil di atas kasur. Hadiah itu kini tidak ada, apakah Fang boleh berharap bahwa setidaknya- _setidaknya_ -Kaizo menggunakan sekian detik di kehidupannya untuk mengambil kado tersebut, membukanya, dan melihat isinya?

Jantung Fang berdegup kencang. Rasa takut, cemas, penuh harap memenuhi dadanya hingga sesak. Fang meregangkan tangannya untuk menghilangkan pikiran tidak berguna tersebut. Ia melebarkan kakinya untuk melangkah, dan lagi - lagi menendang sesuatu. Fang mendecih, "Apa sih?", menengok ke bawah, dan melihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua yang sudah pudar.

Ruangan ini hanya ada empat macam barang. Kasur, berkas dokumen, kardus tempat sampah, dan sampah itu sendiri.

Kotak biru tua ini jelas bukan kasur, bukan berkas dokumen, dan terlalu kecil untuk menjadi tempat sampah.

Artinya, kotak ini adalah ...

"A-ah," Fang menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku sudah mengekspektasikan ini, bukan?" Kardus tempat sampah ia benarkan, beberapa sampah yang terserak ia taruh kembali. Tentu saja termasuk kotak biru kecil yang ingin sekali Fang lempar ke wajah Kaizo yang tidak pernah tersenyum kepadanya.

Jam teleponnya berbunyi. Kaizo menelepon. Fang adalah profesional, dia bisa mengesampingkan perasaan pribadi.

" _Bagaimana?_ " Tanpa basa-basi, tentu saja.

"Tidak ada yang hilang. Rusak, namun tidak parah. Hanya karena kapal ini mengalami banyak benturan."

" _Kau yakin?_ "

"Ya, Kapten."

Tidak ada gunanya menanyakan soal hadiahnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Hubungan Fang dan Kaizo sudah terlalu hancur. Mereka bukan lagi keluarga. Mereka hanyalah atasan-bawahan yang kebetulan memiliki darah yang sama. Fang tidak akan lagi berusaha untuk membenarkannya.

Sudah rusak. Binasa tanpa jejak.

Hari ini, Kaizo berumur 23 tahun. Fang 14 tahun.

.

.

 **end**.

 _warning: bacotan author intensifies_

note1: sebenernya gak mau nulis ff sampe urusan RL selesai, tapi rasanya gatel juga pengen nulis sesuatu untuk ulang tahun makhluk ini

note2: ini pertama kalinya saya nulis angst loh *bangga* entah berhasil atau enggak, oleh karena itu kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu saya! :)

note3: terima kasih sudah baca

note4: pesan moral dalam cerita ini, jangan kayak Kaizo ya hehe /plak. Hargai semua orang di dekat kita, serius, sekalinya rusak susah banget dibenerin lagi.

note5: kenapa judulnya impromptu? karena...akubuatinidalamwaktuyangsangatsingkattanpapersiapanHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAkalo sempat insyaa Allah akan dicek lagi eyd/ebi, typo dan lain-lainnya. maaf saya bukan penulis yang becus m(_ _)m


End file.
